Secuestrando o amando
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: Akeno había sido raptada por Vali ya que su único objectivo es vengarse de Issei pero para Vali , Akeno será mas que una simple victima ... si no te gusta no lo leas ni comentes pero si te agrada deja un review ... rated M por sexo explicito ( akeno/vali ),( yuuto/koneko)
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota : Este fic lo cree con el fin de haber hecho algo con akeno y vali se que es super que raro pero al menos al final vali hará algo por Akeno _**

**_gracias por su atención_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Un día que Akeno no diga " ara ara " ( Akeno x Vali ? )_**

nota : este capitulo solo va a salir akeno y vali pero que habran muchas risas y un poco de amor forjado y como Akeno le grita y le pega unas buenas cachetadas a Vali por querer pegarle a Issei

Akeno estaba sonriendo como Issei correteaba a su buchou gremory para hacerle el dress break ( su tecnica haren ) y como termina mal parado y como las otras niñas se le votan encima al portador de ddraing y como este dragon se cuajaba de la risa al ver como su portador se mete en problemas

- oigan que creen que hacen - grita una Rias muy furiosa - hey el es mío ustedes ya tienen a los suyos - pero ninguna lo aflojaba bueno la única que no se voto encima del castaño fue Koneko que tenia un tic de furia pero Rias aparto a sus subordinadas - ya es suficiente .. xenovia tu estas con yuuto y tu Asia estas con mi hermano

- oh es cierto - sirzeschs - sama - se vota encima del pelirrojo que estaba tomando un poco de agua y que cuando Asia se lanza encima de él el agua que tenia en sus manos se le riega en toda su camisa - lo-lo siento

- esta bien no pasa nada solo ve con cuidado - dijo Sirzeschs tan calmado que Asia dejo de temblar - ven conmigo Asia ... necesitamos estar a solas

- s-si - ella fue como un borrego obediente

- puff ... estuvo cerca - suspiro Rias - Issei tu crees poder continuar con tu batalla contra el hijo de puta de Vali - Rias tuvo mala espina con la actitud cínica del portador de albion

- ya lo creo ... ese hijo de perra me las pagará - dijo issei mostrando el brazo de Ddraing - hey chico si vas a luchar de nuevo debes saber que vali tiene un poco de ventaja por lo que me cae mal ... ese hijo de puta ha secuestrado a mi hermano - gruño un Ddraig muy furioso

- tu también crees que Vali es una mierda - pregunta el castaño

- obio ahora hasta luego - se fue Ddraig

- ohh issei-kun estas muy furioso - dijo akeno - quieres venir a mi casa

- ok vamos .. buchou no pasara nada malo solo iré de visita - grito Issei

- jejeje tu relación con Rias-sama va floreciendo .. interesante - dijo akeno mientras subían las escaleras hasta llegar a la casa de akeno - ahí te prepararé un te de manzanilla y miel

- no hay problema - pero se encotraron con el blanco - tu de nuevo

- pero si es el niño que no puede nada - Vali se burlo de la reputación de issei - has venido a seguir estorbando si es así pues vete a la mierda maldito vejete - con eso Issei lo dejo pisoteado

- maldito enano te demostraré mi verdadero poder - grito un Vali dispuesto a destruirlo por llamarlo vejete pero por otra parte akeno estaba enojada que issei la dejo sola y ella corrio

- ISSEIIII - ella le iba a pegar una cachetada a Issei - e-espara Akeno-san puedo explicarlo - pero la mano recorría con una buena adrenalina pero issei mas listo se hizo a un lado y ...

PPPOOOOOFFFFF

Le dio a Vali estrellándolo contra un árbol y se levanta muy enojado e Issei se mata de la risa

- jajajaja bien hecho akeno bien hecho - pero ella quedo horrorizada por haberle pegado a Vali - eso te pasa por andarme molestando

- jajajajaja hey albion eso debió doler - dijo Ddraig

- callate eso si dolió y todo es por tu culpa - grito Albion muy furioso - que imbecil eres Vali y tu Ddraig deja de reirte - el dragon blanco seguía gritando

- perdon es que ella te pego jajajaja - Ddraig e Issei solo se mataban de la risa

- a mi ni fue ... fue a Vali - el se sobaba la mejilla que la tenía roja y con la marca de las manos de Akeno

- grrrr maldita mujer .. es así como recibes a los desconocidos que insolente eres -

- CIERRA EL CULO HIJO DE PERRA .. LARGATE DE AQUÍ - akeno lo coge de la camisa y lo tira hacia las escaleras - tal vez no sea tu oponente pero eres repugnante

- ALGUN DÍA ME LAS PAGARAS MUJER - grito Vali

- OYE ME LLAMO AKENO NO LO OLVIDES - grito ella con ganas de perseguirlo y darle una lección y vio a Rias matandose de la risa

- jajajaja Akeno no puedo creer que tu hallas ahuyentado a Vali - dijo Rias aun riéndose de le escena de la bofetada que Akeno le dio a Vali

- no podía quedarme indiferente tenía que ayudar a issei-kun - dijo akeno algo apenada de haber golpeado al portador del dragon blanco - bueno da igual solo espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir

Issei estaba en casa de akeno pero con Rias ya que ella es muy celosa e insegura de si dejar a su peón solo con Akeno , ella cree que akeno se iba a avisparse y a agarrarse a issei ( de hecho todas las chicas excepto koneko se l quieren agarrar para un buen amarre ) akeno estaba molesta por que Rias desconfía de ella pero no tuvo as que aguantarse , preparar el té y hacer como que no ha pasado nada , a Vali lo ha olvidado , ella solo pellizcaba un trozo de galleta y veía como issei y Rias estaban felices juntos y ella suspiró muy melancólica pero mas le presto atención a su té , estaba ya algo frío de haberse distraido por ver a su buchou y a su amor platónico pero quizas las palabras de Vali sean algo ciertas sin embargo Akeno no las cree , este esta loco

Ya era de noche y los dos ya se iba a retirar pero Akeno no tenia nada de sueño pero antes de desembocar su insomio se despidió de issei y de Rias

- hasta mañana Akeno-san - dijo issei - si hasta mañana - ella trataba de sonar sincera

- hasta mañana Akeno - dijo Rias yendo junto a issei - hasta mañana Rias buchou

Akeno quedo sola pero mañana no iba a ir a la escuela por que decidió aventurarse un poco por las diversiones nocturnas , solo por un día ella no ha dicho ara ara pero ella se metió a un bar y para su desgracia Vali estaba ahí embriagándose y maldiciendo a hyoudou issei por que él por ahora lo había derrotado si no fuese por el payaso de biku el estaría muerto

- deme un vaso de wisky , vodka o sake - ella no parecía menor de edad - hay los tres

- bueno deme vodka - dijo akeno haciendose que es algo adulta pero nadie debe saber que akeno es estudiante pero Vali la vio y él supo que akeno no es mayor de edad como lo es Vali ( Vali tiene 20 y Akeno tiene 17 , a ella le falta un año para dejar de ser adolescente ) ella toma la botella de vodka y un vaso con hielo y empieza a tomar pero Vali estaba siguiendola , ella se sentó en una silla muy al fondo donde nadie sospechaba de ella pero ahí estaba Vali con una botella de puro mezclado con vodka y medio borracho

- hey niña tonta que carajo haces aquí - dijo un Vali medio borracho y caminando como un borracho - sabes que aquí no perteneces mejor vete a tu casa con tus juguetes de niña

- hijo de perra ... no me jodas y no te incumbe saber lo que hago así que vete - pero Vali sonrio de forma arrogante y burlándose de los berridos de Akeno

- hey todo el mundo aquí hay una me ... - pero Akeno le tapa la boca a Vali para que no la delate

- callate - grito ella

- tu cierra el culo perra - ella le pega de nuevo otra cachetada pero estaba vez estrellandolo contra un botiquín de mucho alcohol para tomar y Vali quedo muy borracho y caminaba como un loco ebrio y olía a alcohol pero algunas mujeres se lo comían con sus miradas sensuales a cambio Vali les lanzaba una mirada de muerte matandolas con tan solo mirarlas

- dejen de mirarme monton de perras vallan a buscar el culo de otro por que yo no lo daré - con eso las mujeres lo miraban mal pero él le quito la botella de vodka a Akeno y se lo toma todo

- oye devuelve mi botella búscate tu botella - grito akeno pero el muy borracho se acerca a akeno dejándola sonrojada y enojada - que quieres blanco

- oie niña... por que no vieneshhh conmigo - ella estaba aturdida con este tono de borracho ( Vali no se dió cuenta que ha salvado a Akeno de quedarse embriagada ) - aquí no passsshhhaaaa nada - estaba bien borracho que ophis estaba avergonzada de ver tal espectáculo y de ver como él ha aprisionado a Akeno con su cuerpo , ella lanzo un poco de magia para mostrar su desaprobación de Vali con Akeno una aliada del dragon rojo pero ophis muerta del coraje de fue

- oye déjame horrible peste - dijo akeno sin decir ara ara solo por ese momento mañana volverá a decirlo - qu-que haces - dijo akeno indefensa sabiendo que Vali es mas fuerte que ella y Rias combinando sus poderes - ayúdame Issei-kun Vali me quiere violar - pero para su desgracia issei no estaba Vali toma a Akeno bruscamente y la lleva a un lugar muy solitario donde la oscuridad invadía - bájame .. bájame o te arrepentirás de las consecuencias

- CALLATE AKENO - él le tapa la boca pero Vali caminaba a pasos de borracho y seguía borracho luego vio una casa abandonada y que la oscuridad era profunda - ahora tu seras la carnada para vengarme de hyoudou issei si haces algo por escapar te mataré - con esa amenaza akeno se congelo del miedo sabiendo lo terrible que es poder de Vali

Akeno no puede hacer nada contra Vali ya que su poder era insuperable , ella dejo caer unas lagrimas al suelo pero Vali seguía embriagándose y Akeno intento escapar con un circulo mágico pero ve una bola de poder azul que destruye el circulo mágico de akeno y con ese poder mando a akeno a caer de rodillas golpeándose sus rodillas

- a donde ibassshhh mujer - dijo un Vali muy malévolo y sádico a la vez - no eres fea - se acercaba al rostro de Akeno haciendo que ella se rinda tal como lo hizo Rias con Raiser y se le vino ese recuerdo de cuando Rias Gremory se habia rendido ante Raiser Fenix en un raiting game - te lo advierto si intentas escapar te mataré - dijo Vali tomando la barbilla de Akeno que estaba indefensa sin saber que hacer

- _desgraciado no te vas a salir con la tuya _- pensó Akeno mientas Vali acercaba el rostro de Akeno con el suyo , él le haría pagar muy caro a esa mujer que lo ha abofeteado pero Vali le dió un beso muy agresivo que Akeno apretó sus ojos del terror y unas lagrimas resbalaban de su cara , pero Vali sabe lo que hace es decir borracho o no el tiene su conciencia estable y controlada y después de ese beso agresivo empujo a Akeno a su habitación ( ella estaba en el dormitorio de Vali ) ella cae a la cama de Vali y ella se sorprende que él con solo tocar su frente la dejo inconsciente y aprovecho a atarla a su cama y se durmió junto a ella

A la mañana siguiente ella despierta y se ve atada y a Vali ya que había recuperado el conocimiento , Akeno pataleaba creyendo que Vali le haría un agujero en su estomago y que la mataría - déjame en paz - pero Vali sonrio de forma sádica que Akeno se enojo mucho

- si no lo sabes nadie te escuchará ni te verán así mas vale que te calles si valoras tu vida - dijo Vali amenazando a Akeno lo cual ella se enfurecio

- oh estas amenazándome maldito Vali - gruño Akeno sin mostrar miedo alguno pero ella seguía amarrada en la cama de Vali - Issei te va a matar

- así que muy valiente ya veremos si esa valentía te dura cuando traiga a tu preciado Hyuoudou Issei muerto - con eso Akeno dejo escapar un pequeño llanto de imaginarse a Issei muerto - no no puedes

- si puedo y lo haré así que tu te quedarás aquí hasta pensar que haré contigo hasta mientras iré a divertirme con tus amigos matándolos y tomando la vida de Rias Gremory a ver como tu Issei va a reaccionar - dijo Vali con una mirada de sed de sangre como un sádico que mata por diversión - pero la razón de mi existencia es matar a Issei junto con Ddraig no es así albion - dijo Vali causando un enojo en Albion

- eres un estupido o te la fumaste al revez - grito Albion por defender a Ddraig

- como sea albion pero destruiré a todos los amigos de Issei comenzando por Rias Gremory ella me ha causado muchos problemas pero debe pagar por su insolencia - dijo Vali caminando hacia la puerta - espero que no te escapes o estarás muerta

- hijo de puta ... no te saldrás con la tuya - grito Akeno - issei-kun donde estas

en la academia kuou

- donde estará akeno - pregunto Rias

- no lo se buchou ha desaparecido e Issei-kun la ha buscado en su casa y no está - dijo Souna ayundándo en la búsqueda de Akeno

- buchou encontré esto - dijo Kiba con una nota en su mano - de seguro que es del hijo de puta de Vali - farfullo Kiba junto con Xenovia

- que dirá será otro duelo contra Issei - dijo Xenovia viendo el papel

- es posible - dijo Rias - bueno hay que leerla - dijo Rias abriendo el sobre - si es de Vali - gruño Rias - _Rias Gremory , alidados de Ddraig o de Issei les envío esta exigencia de que quiero que me traigan a Hyoudou Issei en el lugar donde una vez fue la batalla y si tu Rias Gremory te rehusas a traerme a Issei ... tu amiga Akeno lo pagará con su vida al igual que tus inútiles siervos ... ah no olvides traer a los lideres tu ya sabes sin excepción y no olvides a Sirzeschs Lucifer ... tienen dos días para traer a Issei o despídete de Akeno ... atentamente Vali Lucifer _- Rias arrugo la carta con odio y gruño - Asia llama a mi hermano

- no hace falta decirme que esta pasando - dijo Sirzeschs muy furioso - se que Vali tomo a Akeno como rehen solo para atraer al dragon rojo para una revancha

- maldito bastardo - gruño issei - tiene a Akeno-san

- Vali siempre se sale con la suya pero hay que ir a rescatar a la reina de Gremory - sonrio Azazel

- no se ha dicho mas vamos por Akeno - pero Azazel los detiene - no lo creo ... hey issei debes entrenar si quieres rescatarla

- tienes razon Azazel ... hey Ddraig estamos juntos en esto - dijo Issei

- esta bien chico si Vali quiere una revancha pues le daremos la paliza de su vida y tal vez haré recapacitar a Albion - dijo Ddraig dispuesto a hacer que Albion sienta cabeza

mientras con Vali y Akeno

Vali había llegado de su regaño que Ophis le dio por andar fraternizando con alguien que es aliado del enemigo pero a Vali le importo un culo los regaños de Ophis pero no debe subestimarla o estaría muerto , él va a ver si Akeno se ha escapado y la vio en el mismo lugar que pataleaba pero de tanto patalear se le notaron las bragas que Vali se cae de espaldas y escupiendo sangre de la nariz

- _maldita mujer ... _- toco su nariz y se estaba desangrando - _me ha hecho sangrar ... maldito seas Issei _

- Vali ... sácame de aquí de inmediato - grito Akeno

- jajaja eso quisieras Akeno y si sabes lo que te conviene me vas a respetar , honrar y obedecer - dijo de forma furiosa

- jamas prefiero estar muerta - grito Akeno sin saber lo que estaba diciendo - si eso es lo que quieres pues por mi mejor ... no me importa si vives o no pero matarte será fácil - Akeno restregaba los dientes del odio ante los absurdos ideales de Vali - tu preciado Issei es muy débil en vez de entrenar como se debe anda haciendo sus perversiones y tu como puta te ofreces ante un niño que tiene compromiso - con eso Akeno quedo inmovil y sin habla - eres patética y tonta tu y esas mujeres no valen nada ... que mundo tan patético me decepciona que mi oponente sea un pervertido y tu una de sus conejas que actuan como unas malditas putas

Akeno no decía nada ya que todo lo que dice Vali es verdad todas quieres acostarse con Issei , todas quieren agarrarse a Issei y todas estan enamoradas de Issei , Akeno ha intentado tener sexo con Issei mpero siempre ha sido interrumpida por Rias pero ella esta obsesionada con Issei y se sintió muy miserable

- sabes he cometido errores pero al que me llames puta me molesta mucho , como te atreves a llamarme puta hijo de perra , a ninguna persona le he permitido a que me llame puta pero tu solo eres un bastardo mas bajo ordenes de Ophis que no puede hacerlo sola - Vali sorprendido al ver como Akeno se revelaba ante Ophis - no necesito tu estupido consejo ni a ti si tanto no te importo pues déjame ir - Vali se acerca con violencia al rostro de Akeno haciendo que ella se sonroje - lárgate imbecil

- por favor Akeno no me hagas reir no eres rival o no estas a mi altura de poder tu y ese patético grupo son débiles , puedo matarlos en solo un instante pero yo soy muy paciente y esperaré la llegada de tu " héroe " a ver si te rescata o se preocupa por ti - Vali se subio a la parte superior de Akeno aplastandola sin benevolencia y sin piedad , triturándole los huesos y haciéndola sufrir , Vali disfrutaba del sufrimiento de Akeno pero al mismo tiempo Vali aplastaba el tesoro que Issei le gustaba tanto de Akeno como de Rias que son sus pechos , los aplastaba con sus musculos que Akeno gritaba de dolor pero sus pies estaban libres y le pego una patada en la entrepierna de Vali lo cual lo hizo explotar de la ira , Vali aprisiona a Akeno de manera violenta que ella se empieza a asustar y Vali reía malvadamente y apreto con odio un pecho de Akeno haciendola gemir de dolor

- sabes quien has pateado mujer ... si lo vuelves a hacer no tendre opción de matarte - Vali estaba montado encima de Akeno - pero ahora recibiras un pequeño castigo por patearme ... en donde me has pateado me duele como puta madre y tu pagarás muy caro por lo que me has hecho

Akeno temblaba de miedo y lloraba por que Vali borraría su existencia pero ella temblaba por que Vali era aterrador y malvado a la vez y Akeno vio lo terrible que son los poderes de los dragones que ni siquiera Rias con todo su poder lo acabaría

- no - ella lloraba desconsoladamente y llena de amargura

- sii - él gozaba del llanto de Akeno pero que clase de castigo le haría Vali a Akeno

**_Continuara_**


	2. Chapter 2

Pareja : Vali X Akeno

Género : romance y horror

Rated : M por sexo explicito ( no apto para menores salvo la supervision de un adulto ) por Akeno/Vali

Disclaimers : no me pertenece high school DxD solo hago mi creatividad y si no te gusta no lo leas pero no me mandes horrendos comentarios y si te agrada pues comenta

Pensamientos : meh

Resumen : Akeno fue secuestrada por Vali solo por atraer a Issei al principio pero a medida que el tiempo transcurre , ese maldito vil empieza a tener deseos por Akeno y hará que ella deje su obsesión por Issei

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**Malditos sentimientos amorosos **_

Akeno estaba horrorizada al escuchar que Vali de dará un simple castigo por patear su entrepierna , ella se siente tan miserable y forjada a mirar al vil de Vali mientras este la miraba con malicia disfrutando del sufrimiento de Akeno , su existencia estaba entre la vida y la muerte pero ella ha hecho algunas cosas indebidas con Issei , ella esta arrepentida de ello pero no morirá como una escoria de mujer al menos ella no le tiene miedo a la muerte , minutos del temblor ella se armo de valor y se dispuso a recibir su muerte , ella estará siempre orgullosa de ser una pieza poderosa de la familia Gremory y de haber servido a Rias Gremory

- si vas a matarme hazlo - ella desafiaba a Vali mirando al chico con odio

Él no dijo nada solo iba a cumplir con su petición , invoco un circulo mágico que terminaría con la vida de Akeno y ella solo cerro sus ojos dispuesta a morir pero Vali apretaba los dientes y sus manos temblaban se sentía incapaz de asesinarla que bajo su mano y la miraba con odio pero su cuerpo lo impulso a no matar a Akeno y ella muy confusa vio a Vali que gruñía y que no le hizo nada

- diablos ... maldita mujer por que no puedo matarte - Vali se marcho dejando a la muchacha en completa confusión , su vista se nublo al ver como Vali se compadeció de ella , mientras que él no entendía de que ha pasado con su mente por que Albion no hizo nada fue su conciencia que estaba molestándolo que su cuerpo no destruya el de Akeno

- por que no la has matado - pregunta albion

- no lo se ... no lo se ... mi cuerpo de la nada me impidió matar a esa mujer - gruño Vali muy enojado de no haber asesinado a Akeno - solo me impulse y me detuve al momento que la iba a matar

- eso es terrible para tu mente ... quizas tu conciencia se obstino por Akeno que te obligo a no matarla - dijo albion mientras estudiaba la situación - o tal vez tu tengas sentimientos por esa mujer

- estas loco o te fumaste al revés - grito Vali con su cara roja y furioso - jamas ... lo escuchaste jamas me gustará esa perra obsesionada por el puto de Issei - evitando la conclusión de albion - para mi las mujeres son iguales

- como sea - dijo albion fastidiado ¬¬ - pero si tanto odias a esa mujer por que no la has matado

- ya te lo dije mi cuerpo se impulso solo y me obligo a bajar mi mano - gruñía pero en su mente se veía la cara seria de Akeno - maldita mujer sal de mi mente

- buuuu ... que mal por ti ... desde este momento tu estas enamorado de Akeno y se te hará difícil de olvidarla - dijo albion - bueno yo me voy chao muchacho enamorado

- ¿ QUE DIJISTE ? - y cuando escucho que le dijo chico enamorado - quueeeee ... QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ESA MALDITA MUJER - y vio que albion no estaba - diablos - pateo la puerta - no sabes nada - volvió hacia Akeno que ella le lanzaba una mirada de muerte a Vali y no le dirige la palabra

- mañana será el duelo y así poder largarme de aquí - Akeno gruñe apretando los dientes del odio hacia Vali - que planeabas hacer conmigo

- eso no te importa ... tienes suerte de no haberte matado -

- la suerte no existe solo son consecuencias - contraataco Akeno

- instrúyeme - le dijo con un sarcasmo que Akeno se enojo mucho - CÍNICO .. VIL . HIJO DE PUTA . VIOLADOR

- como que violador yo no soy el puto de Issei - Vali contraataca - pero haré de tu estadía mas miserable de lo que es ahora - el se acerca a Akeno pero ella le da una patada en la cara tirandolo al suelo - maldita mujer de esta nadie te salva - gruño Vali - supongo que las tacticas de este mocoso funcionan .. y bien que hago contigo ... oye albion haz algo

- no soy tu niñera hazlo tu solo - albion lo dejo solo

- que gran ayuda albion - Vali movio sus ojos en forma de espiral ¬`¬ - maldita sea no se que hacer - se fue y Akeno se desato para huir pero Vali mas asturo se movio muy rápido y arrincona a Akeno contra el muro

- que estas haciendo - dijo Akeno muy furiosa

- supongo que ya tengo una idea ... - él la iba a hacer sufrir a esa mujer por ser una supuesta novia de issei , él la va a violar hasta que su energia sea nula - supongo que si tu habas lenguaje depravado entonces te responderé con ese lenguaje que tu y ese crío usan - ella supo que era lo que ella e issei andan haciendo .. era por medio del sexo y ella temblaba del terror al sentir un nuevo cuerpo .. siniestro y lleno de maldad

- ara ... como puedes decir semejante cosa - dijo Akeno con los ojos bien pelados - estas loco

- bah si solo es para matar el aburrimiento si lo haría a mi manera sería aplastarte la tráquea - Vali hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Akeno de que sería capaz de aplastarle la tráquea es decir ahorcarla pero Vali no es estupido para matarla prometió llevarla ilesa y eso hará

- para ser un dragon basta con ser un desgraciado - murmuro Akeno - yo no lo haré n ...

- ah si - Vali se burlo de Akeno - entonces por que andabas actuando como una puta con Issei - a Akeno se le cayo la mandíbula al saber que todo este tiempo Vali vigilaba a Issei y a sus amigos - se todo sobre ti eres una escoria de mujer te gusta aprobechárte de los imbeciles como hyoudou no es así o me equivoco - Akeno sabe que Vali tiene toda la razón ella siempre ha intentado que issei se fije en ella pero él le pertenece a Rias Gremory

- ara ara que vulgar eres - contraataca Akeno - tus palabras con carentes de significado

- jum ... me estas tomando el pelo o que ... si no te dejas por las buenas entonces tendré que hacertelo por las malas y sabes lo que te va a pasar - Akeno no hablo mas por el momento hasta que su cerebro le ordene decir otro insulto a Vali

- por que exactamente a mi - con eso Akeno le dio en el punto a Vali haciendolo enojar pero albion tiene toda la razon él se ha enamorado de Akeno - si tanto crees saberlo todo pues responde

- no soy un puto crío mujer deja de ordenarme - grito Vali a punto de explotar de la rabia

- pero que planeas hacer conmigo - pregunto Akeno - no lo entiendo

- no lo sabes - se rió de sus dudas - como resuelves tus situaciones con issei eh - pero el odiaba esa palabra que usa issei - por el maldito sexo mujer solo espero que tu cerebro lo capte

- ah uh no te estas precipitando mucho - dijo Akeno nerviosa al ver a Vali sonrojado y a punto de ser otro issei - creo que no sirves para ser un pervertido

- odio cuando tienes razón - Vali le dio la espalda a Akeno y no tuvo remedio que desatar las cadenas que amarraban a Akeno pero esta vez ella no tiene la intención de huir - Vali te crees mucho cuando no eres nada

Con ese comentario Vali estallo de la ira y agarra bruscamente a Akeno y la tumbo hacia la cama y él se trepo encima de la pelinegra haciendola horrorizar - sabes lo que acabas de decir - ella no contesto pero él empezó a desgarrar todo el uniforme de Akeno pero ella salto pero vio que solo tenia sus bragas - QUE HICISTE ... HIJO DE PERRA MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO - vio su uniforme hecho pedazos y cubriendose sus pechos voluptuosos - que ... maravilla de cuerpo tienes - dijo Vali estudiando a su victima - supongo que esto es lo que lo hace mas intenso

- no lo creo - gruño Akeno cubriendose sus voluptuosos pechos de los ojos de Vali pero como eren prominentes solo cubrio sus pezones - diablos - farfullo Akeno - la próxima vez debo traer ropa extra - murmuro Akeno - Vali es suficiente .. ya basta - pero él la besa para callarla y lo raro es que no lo hizo de forma salvaje si no normal pero ella estaba confusa de tal beso que no se opuso a eso y lo acompaño

Ahora que Akeno se besaba con alguien que lo toma todo en serio ya no debe jugar a la abusadora ni tomarlo como una broma , ella vio el cielo oscuro y creyó que era Sirzechs que mostraba su desaprobación por lo que sucedía entre Vali y ella .. pero cada beso , cada lamida que daba Vali era para sacarle en cara a issei que es un mocoso mujeriego , pero Akeno de tanto recibir las lamidas de Vali que una de ella fue por toda su cara y descendió hasta su tráquea y ella lo empuja pero de manera suave por el terror que él le haga daño , ella evadía la mirada lujuriosa del portador del dragon blanco que se la comía con tan solo mirarla , devoraba su poder , estaba completamente indefensa sin posibilidades de escapar del terrible Vali , esta es le primera vez que ella mantiene relaciones sexuales sin hacer broma , todo es muy serio y ella todo lo creía un juego o algo divertido , ella odia admitir pero los labios de Vali son mas gélidos y suaves como los de issei que son cálidos y un poco duros , Vali mientras disfrutaba de Akeno la miro de manera gélida sin mostrar compasión por ese demonio de mujer

- detente - ella dijo con un gemido ahogado ahora que ya no puede hacerlo a su manera

- aun no - ella se sorprendio que esta vez la voz de Vali sonaba mas suave y que su ceño fruncido había cedido - no eres fea ... ya veo por que ese mocoso te mira

- uhgh - dijo Akeno - ar ... - pero la vuelve a besar por que a Vali ya le harta la frase de Akeno - deja de decir eso .. solo callate - volvio a su gélido caracter

- idiota - ella murmura pero Vali la escucha y le da un beso salvaje pero ella lo aparta - no hagas eso .. no me gusta eso - refunfuñaba la pelinegra - pero a mi si me gusta - contraataco Vali siguiendo besando a Akeno y ella volvió a enrojecerse y Vali noto que ella estaba cediendo su fastidiosa actitud y que le seguía sus besos y hasta que Akeno se rindió y le responde , ahora ambos se besaban como locos hasta quedar sin oxigeno , Akeno disfrutaba de cada beso otorgado por Vali y cada lamida que él le daba hasta que ella se vio un gran moretón en su tráquea pero no le importo eso es algo que issei nunca le hará , Akeno mas parece divertirse con Vali que con su issei , él la hará sentir como nunca

- tal vez una ligera tregua que dices - dijo Akeno sonriendo y nerviosa a la vez - como sea - respondio Vali algo interesado ya que Akeno le propuso una ligera tregua antes del día del encuentro entre él e issei

- lo admito no se nada de sexo issei es el harem yo solo soy parte de sus locos ideales - dijo Akeno viendo al chico de cabello gris que la miraba

- no es necesario que me hables de ello - la cargaba hacia la cama y la deposito - odio el sexo pero tu me has obligado a hacerlo

Ella lo miraba muy curiosa de conocer el esculpido cuerpo del blanco si conoce el de issei como será el de Vali , Akeno le dedica una sonrisa falsa pero un poco divertida que es un poco raro ya que ella les dedica una sonrisa sádica y vio como el muchacho quitaba su camisa y Akeno se sonrojo de ver un cuerpo mucho mejor que el de su preciado issei

- _ahora veo por que le tiene tanta bronca a issei ... este chico tiene un buen cuerpo a pesar de ser el enemigo _- pensaba Akeno mientras exploraba cada musculo de Vali , era raro de él que estaba adorando esos pechos voluptuosos lo que issei nunca pudo chupar por los desafíos de Rias , luego el chico se lanza encima de ella presionando sus musculos contra sus pechos voluptuosos pero esta vez ella no pataleaba

- a .. es mi primera vez se delicado - pero Vali le dio una sonirsa orgullosa

- te cogeré como se me plazca Akeno - dijo el chico apretando uno de los pechos prominentes de Akeno haciendo que ella gimiera del gusto - ara ... ara ... Vaaaallliiiii - Vali sonrio en señal de su victoria , por otro lado Akeno notaba la creciente madera de Vali que se ponía dura como una roca - ohhh - suspiro viendo su polla - oh .. hey Vali has tenido un " accidente " - y él la vio algo feo pero vio a través de sus pantalones su polla dura - maldición - mascullo viendo su protuberancia que se tenso por culpa del cuerpo esbelto de Akeno

- uhgh ... estupido accidente - maldiciendo su propia polla se endureció , después de ese tal trágico accidente él se metió uno de los pechos prominentes de Akeno su boca disfrutando el sabor a la manzanilla con la miel , mordiendo el pezon de la reina de Rias haciendo que se retuerza del placer - oohhh ... ara ara ... Vaaaaaliiiiiii me voy a volver loca - con la otra mano libre agarro el otro pecho y pezon de le pelinegra y con su rodilla topaba la intimidad de Akeno , Vali se deshizo de las bragas de ella viendo su coño húmedo - diablos - dijo Akeno

- ni te he hecho nada y te corres - con eso Akeno se puso helada del terror

- ah uh - ella no tenia ninguna respuesta ante esta observación - pero ... que haces - vio como separaba sus piernas y que como se mete en ella - no eso no

- si eso si - contraataca dejando a Akeno apenada que esas fantasías issei nunca se las hace - por que no lo gozas eh - empezó a lamer el coño de la sacerdotisa del trueno y ella se moría del gusto - oh no me voy a morir , pellizcando cada pedazo de musculo que tenía Akeno , pasando su lengua de vaivén , hasta que Akeno no pudo mas y se vino en la boca del blanco

- oh oh .. ara que he hecho - dijo Akeno horrorizada pero vio como Vali lo disfrutaba , el se divierte viendo el terror de la cara de Akeno - ya es suficiente

- NO - grito Vali muy enojado - ok solo bromeaba ahora es mi turno - Vali escupe mucha sangre de su nariz escuchando " es mi turno " no paraba de pensar en ello _" es mi turno " _- queee

- venga Vali solo es para matar el aburrimiento - Vali gruño al escuchar la frase que ella le copio , ella le quita sus pantalones y lo que queda dejandolo desnudo al blanco lo cual se murió del terror y se cubre ( que ridículo pero Vali es Vali ) , Akeno se mete a la saba y coge la polla del chico y se la goza como que estuviese chupando un bastón de caramelo , Vali se retuerce con cada chupada que Akeno le daba a su polla , lamiendola con gusto - gggrrrrr mierda ... mujer es suficiente - pero ella no lo escucho y se mete la polla de él a su boca degustando toda esa creciente madera del muchacho de cabello gris - oh no - esta vez su polla estaba latiendo con violencia - no puedo mas .. y todo es tu culpa Akeno - él no aguanto mas y se corre

- oh tienes un dulce sabor - Akeno disfrutaba de un liquido blanquecido y medio espeso - maldita sea - refunfuño Vali después de haberse venido

- eso es todo - pero Vali se recupero de su nerviosismo y se vota con violencia en ella - no del todo pero es un beneficio para ambos

- ya quisieras - Akeno esperaba otro tacto de él y lo hizo - siempre he querido hacerte esto - con dos dedos lo introdujo dentro del coño de Akeno - nee-sam - ohhh noooo - y de ahí saco tanta humedad - si quisiera que te vengas de nuevo

- cierra la boca imbecil - pero esta vez Akeno se arrepentirá por llamarlo imbecil - metió toda su lengua en el coño de Akeno - noooooo y hacia moviemientos peristalticos que Akeno se retorcía y se vino - así esta mejor

- me retracto - dijo Akeno sin volver a insultarlo , pero ya era hora de ser uno , Vali toma a Akeno y la prepara para lo peor para el sufrimiento de su vida e introdujo de forma brusca sin piedad su polla dentro del coño de Akeno haciendo que sangre - AAARRRAAAA ... NOOOOOO - el dolor fue horrible pero apenas iba por la mitad hasta que esa madera dura invadió el coño de ella - DUELE ... DUELE COMO EL INFIERNO

- te dije que me la ibas a pagar - robándole un beso a Akeno mientras embestía dentro de la mujer , sus movimientos eras salvajes y diabólicos que estaba desgarrando todo lo de ella - ohh nooo - la velocidad aumentaba hasta que Akeno se sentía muy débil - AAAAHHH ARA ... ARA ... AAAAHHHH .. IIIIIIIAAAAA - y cada gemido era un canto para los oídos de Vali que disfrutaba de robarle la energía a esa mujer - VAAAAAALLLIIIIII - ella gemía su nombre con tanto gozo - GOZÁLO - dijo Vali ansioso de seguir con sus embestidas hasta que de nuevo paso lo que le paso

- otra vez no - farfullo Vali sintiendo como su polla iba a explotar - voy a explotar

- ohhhh - akeno ansiaba de sentir ese liquido caliente dentro de ella - esta bien no te contengas

- eso es correcto - él estaba a punto de venirse y ella sintió el latir de esa cerciente madera - oh rayos - y se vino con cantidades muy grandes y ambos gritaron en dúo y ambos liquidos se mezclaron dentro de Akeno y ella vio como Vali cayo en uno de sus pecos todo exhausto - estoy cansada

- no te quejes que tu casi no has hecho nada .. soy yo quien debe descansar - y se acurruca en uno de los pechos de Akeno usándolo como almohada

- eres mejor que issei .. lo reconozco - dijo Akeno y Vali irremediablemente sonrió con una sonrisa que casi nunca lo daba y le dio un beso suave a Akeno - mejor duerme

- esta bien - Akeno lo beso - esto no se diré a Sirzechs-sama por que después me va a matar

- lo mismo digo pero quien me mata es Ophis - dijo Vali con un tono algo blando , Vali se había ablandado con Akeno desde que mantuvieron relaciones sexuales él estaría con ella y decidió expandir el día del encuentro para seguir disfrutando con Akeno - Vali mañana será el pinche encuentro puedes expandir el tiempo por una semana - Vali se sorprendió que es ella quien le pide una expansión de la fecha del encuentro entre él e issei

- esta bien - le dio otro beso

en la academia kuou

- que .. una semana ... Akeno que estas haciendo con Vali - dijo Rias algo enojada

- que paso - dijo Sirzechs

- buchou que dijo ese chico - pregunto issei

- ha expandido el día de tu encuentro por una semana .. entonces eso sería el otro martes - dijo Rias leyendo el trozo de papel

- mejor así tienes mas tiempo de entrenar - dijo Azazel

- issei has visto a onii-sam - pregunto Rias - hace poco estaba conmigo

- ah se fue con Asia - dijo issei tranquilo

- queee .. ONII-SAMA - grito Rias

**_Continuara_**

**_Que estará haciendo Sirzechs-sama con Asia pero por que Vali ha expandido el día de encuentro .. eso veanlo después y por que Akeno esta aceptando a Vali_**


	3. Caballero y torre

Nota : en este capitulo saldrá un lemon de Koneko y Kiba ... si no te gusta no lo leas pero si te gusta leelo y comenta por favor necesito saber como me quedará este capitulo de Kiba/Koneko

**_Capitulo 3 _**

**_Caballero y Torre _**

Eran horas de la madrugada y todos los del club del ocultismo estaban planeando como rescatar a Akeno del terrible Vali que supuéstamente le estaba haciendo daño pero mas bien estaban bien gozando de un tiempo juntos hasta el día del duelo , koneko estaba triste de no tener a alguien que la quiera solo por ser un nekko , una pequeña señorita y una poderosa torre

- bueno chicos pueden retirarse - indico Rias

- buenas noches buchou - dijeron en unisono

- hasta mañana hermana - dijo Sirzechs

- hasta mañana onii-sama - dijo Rias quedando sola - oh cierto estoy durmiendo con issei - ella chasquea la lengua sin haberse dado cuenta que ella vive con issei y Asia y se fue pero en la sala queda sola Koneko que tiene su propio dormitorio y se mete a arrullarse en una sabana pero Kiba vio a Koneko quedarse y fue hacia ella

- hey Koneko no vas a tu casa - pero Koneko lo mira con seriedad

- esta es mi casa - indico la pequeña de cabellos blancos - mejor ve a tu casa a dormir .. buenas noches - mas bien sonaba mas deprimida que seria

- estas bien - dijo Kiba preocupándose de su compañera - estoy bien Kiba-sam - dijo Koneko fingiendo estar bien pero ella siempre miraba a las parejas tomándose de la mano y que decían palabras cariñosas y dándose miradas tiernas - no entiendo por que los chicos tienen que hacerse novio de una chica - con eso dejo a Kiba en blanco , él nunca se enamoro , ni tampoco Koneko , Xenovia estaba obsesionada con Issei pero quizás ambos deben darse una oportunidad para estar juntos , menudo par de idiotas que no se enamoran

- bah .. aventuras ja .. emociones ja ... - Koneko vociferaba viendo como algunos chicos se besaban con sus chicas y ella frunció el ceño pero Kiba la miro y Koneko se sonroja - que estas mirando - con eso Kiba del terror viro su cara pero con el rabillo del ojo miraba a Koneko que su cabello se iluminaba con la luna

- es que te ves preciosa cuando te paras frente a la luz de la luna - dijo el rubio haciendo que koneko se caiga hacia atras

- que estas diciendo ... no se de que hablas - estaba evadiendo la mirada penetrante de ese rubio que se la comía con tan solo mirarla

- que es lo que siente por amor - pregunto Kiba por las dudas

- nada solo que es un absurdo sentimiento - Koneko contesto con frialdad pero Kiba le sonríe - alguien como tu debe fijarse en una chica muy ... erm con atributos - dijo Koneko pero Kiba se acerca mas a la pequeña Koneko lo cual ella sería incapaz de pegarle - no te acerques .. no soy de tu agrado

- jajaja eres muy graciosa cuando te enojas .. y eso me gusta de ti - dijo Kiba sonriendo y koneko se sonroja

- glup ... ki-kiba que hablas eres un ... - pero fue interrumpida cuando Kiba puso un dedo en la boca de koneko para silenciarla

- nunca crees en el amor a primara vista - ella se inquieto al ver al rubio sonrojado pero sus caras estaban muy cerca , ella aspiraba ese aroma masculino que era muy empalagoso y embriagador que la enamoraba , su voz ronca y ese cuerpo varonil esta muy feliz de sentir un cuerpo de mujer , pequeño pero muy suave como la de un gato recién nacido - ah bueno ... tal vez ... pues si - él sonrió al escuchar eso - pues ... quieres que te bese - con eso Koneko se cae de espaldas y se desmaya

- Kiba hay razones la cual no te rompo la cara es porque eres tan bonito para ser golpeado - dijo Koneko sin poder pegarle a Kiba pero él seguía sonriendo - pero solo me vas a besar por que ya o por otra cosa - pregunto Koneko si acaso no es una broma cruel

- es por que realmente te quiero - con eso Koneko se derrite - pero soy muy pequeña y poco madura ...

- bah no me importa la estatura ... sabias que para el amor no hay obstáculos como la edad , la raza o la estatura así que en resumidas cuentas para el amor no hay estatura - dijo Kiba acariciando la cara de Koneko y la sintió muy caliente y suave a la vez y no paraba de acariciar - no sigas - vocifero Koneko - no sigas con que - dijo Kiba dandole igual lo que koneko vocifere

- no soy de tu tipo - grito Koneko

- si lo eres solo que no admites que te gusto - con eso Koneko se estaba irritando - kiba detente ahora

- no quiero - él contraataca acercándose al rostro de koneko y topando sus labios con los de ella - se que me amas y yo te amo - ella negaba pero se dejaba besar y al mismo tiempo apuntaba con el puño hacia su estomago para pegarle pero luego ella baja su puño y deja que Kiba la bese y se besaron de forma dulce que ambos no quieren separarse , ella se aferraba a la camisa de Yuuto mientras que él la sostiene de su espalda para que no se valla y ella sintió la lengua de Kiba entrar en toda la boca de Koneko y ella también saca su lengua para batallar con la de kiba y como un hilo de saliva caía en las barbillas de ambos cuando se separaron todos sonrojados , agitados y excitados y jadeando

- te amo Yuuto - dijo Koneko besando su cara

- yo también te amo Koneko-chan - él lleva la cara de koneko a su boca y se besan , Kiba desciende de los labios de Koneko hasta el cuello de ella lamiéndolo con gusto haciendo gemir a la pequeña torre , él besaba su cuello , lo disfrutaba , le daba muchas lamidas y lo chupaba hasta que le dejo un moretón y le dio unas pequeñas mordidas haciendo emocionar a Koneko y que se le baje ese temperamento , el rubio lleva a Koneko en sus brazos hacia la cama y la vuelva a besar , ella sintió la presión del cuerpo de Kiba con el de ella

- kiba... yo ..uhgh - no supo que decir y sintió como las manos de Kiba desabrochaban los botones de la blusa de la academia que lleva puesta y Koneko también le quita la camisa a Kiba contemplando ese pecho desnudo y varonil tal vez no tan musculoso pero adecuado para ella , Kiba mete la mano debajo del sujetador de Koneko y empezó a acariciar los diminutos senos de Koneko haciendo que los ojos de Koneko se abran mas de lo normal y sus pupilas se achiquen mientras Kiba hace movimientos circulares en los pechos enanos de Koneko hasta que quito el sujetador de la pequeña dejando que sus senos vean la luz y Kiba los contempla , los adora , él no quiere voluptuosos le gusta pequeños pero suaves

- kiba no me mires así - dijo koneko muy sonrojada al ver la mirada lujuriosa del rubio - vamos Koneko relájate solo voy a morderlos nada mas - dijo Kiba haciendo que Koneko se sonroje -_ sin embargo nunca estaré a tu altura Issei-kun pero pondré en practica ese consejo tuyo a ver si es que me sale bien _- pensó Kiba mientras estaba pellizcando los pezones de Koneko y uno de esos se lo llevo a su boca chupándolo con ganas y lamiéndolo con amor y con su otra mano que estaba libre pellizco el otro pezón y acariciándolo con movimientos circulares mientras Koneko solo gemía ante este tacto - oh .. Kiiiiiibbbaaaa aaaahhh - ella gozaba de él

- kooneeekooo - él disfrutaba de su amada que lo hace muy feliz y seguía chupando esos dulces pezones de la poderosa torre - no le digas a buchou-sama lo que vamos a hacer - dijo Koneko muy excitada

- jajajaja lo se ... si nos ve así nos va a matar pero quiero disfrutar de este momento contigo mi amor - le dio un beso a Koneko , sus manos recorrieron el vientre de Koneko haciendo que ella tuviese curiosidad de si misma y vio como Kiba le quitaba su falda y sus manos acariciaban sus bragas haciéndola gemir aun mas fuerte y como pellizcaba su clítoris haciéndola subir de temperatura , luego llevo sus manos a través de sus bragas y sintió el coño húmedo de Koneko que ella ya no aguanta mas y como Kiba jugaba con sus manos dentro de sus bragas frotando su vagina pequeña haciendo movimientos circulares

- ok mi querida Koneko... quiero hacerte esto - y Koneko estaba lista para todo

- que cosa - pregunto la pequeña torre y Kiba sonrió

- esto - introdujo sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Koneko haciendo que sus ojos se abran como dos platos - ooooohhhh KIIIIIIBAAAAA - ells estaba gimiendo muy fuerte haciendo feliz a los oídos de Kiba y él se deshizo de las bragas , separando las pequeñas piernas de su amante y se metió entre sus piernas - Koneko no te contengas si quieres gritar hazlo para mi no hay problema - ella solo asiente como un borrego obediente y Kiba mete su lengua en la vagina de Koneko haciendo que ella gritara del gusto , la lengua de Kiba le hace un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo y mordiendo el clítoris de la pequeña

- KIIIIIIIBBBAAAAA ... AAAAHHHH UHH - él escuchaba los gemidos de Koneko que pedía mas y que no pare y empezó a lamer su vagina pero de forma violenta que unas diminutas lagrimas salgan de los ojos de Koneko y chupo con ganas el clítoris de Koneko - ohhh Kiba eres de lo mejor con razón Xenovia nunca te saco de provecho ... kiiiibbbaaaaa ... aaahhh sigue - él sonrio victoriosamente de haber domado a la torre hasta que Koneko se corre en la boca de Kiba lo cual este disfrutaba de ese jugoso néctar

- eres deliciosa Koneko ... el tonto de Issei nunca te aprecio .. ese descerebrado solo adora pechos enormes pero a mi me gustan pequeños como los tuyos Koneko - frotando con violencia ese clítoris que ha degustado

- ohhhh Kiba .. quiero hacer también lo que me hiciste pero a ti - viendo la polla dura de Kiba y él se sonroja - creo que tuve un " accidente penal " - con eso Koneko tuvo curiosidad de mirar la polla dura del chico rubio , ella pensó que era pequeña pero cuando ella le quito los pantalones y lo que quedaba a ella se le pelaron los ojos viendo lo enorme que es esa polla

- oooohhh kiba me encanta - dijo ella muy feliz de haber conocido esa enorme polla del rubio

- quieres probarlo .. descuida no muerde - ella felizmente de escuchar de ello se lo lleva a la boca chupando desde le punta hacia el final de la polla de Kiba , lamiéndola con gusto haciendo retorcer al chico del placer - oohh mi Koneko .. no pares - dijo Kiba sobando la cabeza de Koneko mientras ella estaba concentrada chupando la polla de Kiba - eres buena lo reconozco pero no andes con otro lo los decapitaré - ella asiente por la incapacidad de contestar ya que tenía en su boca la polla de Kiba

- mmm Kiba me gusta - él se derritió con esas palabras hasta que sintió venirse - oh oh no puedo contenerme mas .. Ko..ne..ko - y se viene dentro de la boca de Koneko grandes cantidades de semen - ohh cielos que ... bien pero Rias buchou nos va a matar - ella tose y escupe lo que no se pudo tragar

- lo siento era demasiado ... no eres como Issei pero te esfuerzas mucho - dijo Koneko tan feliz de tener a un no pervertido a su lado - odio a los pervertidos

- jajajaja yo también digo lo mismo jamas seré un harem como Issei-kun - dijo Kiba viendo como Koneko estaba disfrutando de su semen

A medida que ambos se disfrutaban Kiba vio que la vagina de Koneko estaba hinchada y eso lo hizo sonrojar y escupir un poco de sangre por la nariz y la preparo para penetrarla - se que dolerá y me vas a partir la cara y moler mis huesos pero te gustará - Koneko sonríe ante las palabras de Kiba que eran muy francas

- Kiba mañana no podre ir a la academia que estaremos cansados - dijo Koneko

- tienes mi voto - dijo Kiba separando las piernas de Koneko y preparando su polla para introducirla en la vagina de Koneko - por favor se delicado

- de acuerdo - dijo Kiba e introdujo lentamente su polla en la vagina de Koneko haciendo que ella brotara un poco de lagrimas de sus ojos hasta que sintió que la polla de Kiba se metió toda en la vagina de Koneko - IIIIIAAAAA DUELE MUCHO KIIIIBAAAA .. ME DUELE...AAAAAAAHHHHH - ella sintió una horrible punzada debido a esa penetración y Kiba vio un hilo de sangre en la pierna de Koneko y cogió una toalla y le limpia la sangre a la chica y la calma - tranquila Koneko es normal pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás - dijo Kiba impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante para que su miembro entre por completo en la vagina de Koneko

- KIIIIIBAAAAA - ella gemía y gemía mientras Kiba estaba embistiendo dentro de Koneko haciendo movimientos de vaivén hacia abajo y hacia arriba , provocando placer en la pequeña señorita , la velocidad aumentaba , el placer aumentaba en ambos y ella sentía como la polla de Kiba frotaba dentro de su vagina haciéndola estremecer hasta que Kiba se detuvo

- que sucede .. es Rias buchou - pero él le sonríe

- no ... voltéate - él le ordena pero ella odia las ordenes

- que - grito ella

- solo date la vuelta - él le da la vuelta colocando a Koneko en 4 y Kiba la vuelve a penetrar pero esta vez el dolor fue peor - IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Koneko gritaba y se enojaba por que odia esa posición pero Kiba estaba disfrutando de la vista mientras embestía pero ferozmente dentro de Koneko

- TE AMO KIBA YUUTO - dijo koneko sintiendo como Kiba embestía muy fuerte - ok kiiiibaaa .. kiiiiibaaa - ella gemía su nombre con gusto hasta que Kiba se iba a venir , su polla latía con violencia hasta que Koneko vio la punta de su polla con su pre-semen - oh nooo - dijo Koneko fingiendo fastidio - oh si - dijo Kiba cambiándola de posición que rea de frente y la vuelve a penetrar para embestir y correrse dentro de ella y lo hizo

- KIIIIIBAAAAA -

- KOONEEEKOOOO - ambos gritaron en dúo hasta que Kiba se vino llenando toda la vagina de Koneko con su semen y que ambos fluidos se mezclaron dentro de la albina

- te amo kiba - dijo koneko

- te amo koneko - dijo kiba besando a su koneko

- kiba - ella lo llama

- si mi amor dime - él esta listo para responder cualquier duda de Koneko

- no le digas esto a Rias buchou , ni a Asia , ni a Iseei , mejor dicho a nadie por que después nos van a matar y a molestar mucho - dijo Koneko

- esta bien sera nuestro secreto intimo - le da un beso y ella lo besa hasta que escucharon a alguien

- así que son pareja - era la voz de Issei que se había quedado por que fue a ver la mochila de Rias e Issei vio todo el acto sexual de Koneko y Kiba

- ISSEIIII - grita la pareja pero no pueden golpearlo por que estaban desnudos - te felicito por seguir mi consejo - issei se iba y Kiba se enfureció - eres un hijo de perra - vocifero Kiba

- estas muerto - dijo Koneko

- koneko ahora no por que me siento cansado - ella le da un beso en la boca

- si es verdad mañana le daremos sus patadas a Issei - dijo koneko acurrucándose en el pecho de Kiba y Kiba sonrió al ver a su Koneko acostada encima de él y desnuda parecía un gatito recién nacido y ella le da una tierna sonrisa

- buenas noches Kiba - dijo koneko - te quiero

- buenas noches mi amor - dijo Kiba - te amo

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron con sueño que apenas durmieron una hora y se metieron a la cama a seguir durmiendo y no fueron a clases

- cielos Kiba y Koneko no han venido - dijo Rias - y no hay señal de Akeno

- pero yo se por que Kiba y Koneko no han venido - con eso la pareja que estaba en el cuarto de Koneko sintieron un escalofrío y Rias se quedo helada - es que tuvieron una noche " juntos "

- QUEEE - grito Rias - esos dos cuando vengan

- ara ara déjalos que se diviertan un poco - y era la voz de Akeno

- Akeno - dijo Rias

- lo lamento pero Vali me vigila y no puedo escapar - dijo Akeno mientras caminaba hacia el salon de clases y Rias se preocupo por Akeno y cuando fueron al salon de clases vieron la sombra de Vali

- señores les presento un alumno sustituto - Vali los hipnotizo para que lo dejen venir con su atuendo - su nombre es Vali Lucifer - dijo el maestro presentando a Vali

- VALI - grito Rias e Issei

**_Continuara _**

**_Aquí les dejo un lemon de Koneko/Kiba .. jejeje si piensan que soy un poco pervertida pues no es cierto yo soy una salubrísta y los salubristas no deben censurar las partes del cuerpo humano si en la rama de la medicina es donde mas los vemos _**

**_Pero que les parecio si les gusta comenten _**


End file.
